The Forgotten Uchiha
by rabbitt2nv
Summary: When Sakura awoke from her coma she had no recollection of the handsome man before her whose eyes glittered like fine cut gems hard and impenetrable. But he aroused something with in her.will she remember? or will she stay lost for ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is my next story i hope you guys like it. I dedicate this story to Bulla49 shes always reviewing my story and am really glad you liked the last one so i hope you like this one too. So enjoy you guys.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Chapter 1.**

Even before opening her eyes Sakura knew she was in a hospital. As she gained consciousness she vaguely registered the squeaking shoes and the swish of curtains opening, she also heard voices both male and female talking hushly. She opened her eyes just a bit and the bright light made her pupils shrink painfully shutting them for a brief moment before deciding to re open them. Narrowing her still flinching gaze at the nurse standing at the end of the bed holding what seemed to be her chart on her hands.

"W-what happened? What am i doing here? Whats going on?" She asked the nurse still struggling to find her voice and licking her dry lips. The nurse looked up and came closer to Sakura putting a gentle hand trying to ease Sakura back down to her bed.

"Mrs. Uchiha, please don't upset your self, you have been in an accident , and you were in a coma for a week now." Said the kind nurse.

Sakuras heart gave a jerky beat in her chest, she laid back down in her bed wishing her heart had not done that because her head began pounding unbearably, she put her hand up to her head feeling the thick bandage she had on.

_hospital? accident? coma?_ The words were strange to her but the strangest of them all was what the nurse had addressed her as.

"What did you just call me? She asked the nurse in confusion.

The nurse looked at Sakura with a worried look.

"errm let me get the doctor;" She said as she quickly got out of the room.

_accident? what accident?_ Sakura took a quick glance down her gown and was relieved to see that although she ached all over she still had everything in place. The only part the hurt the most was her head, although she also felt very nauseous, but she dismissed it thinking it was from the pain medication she was getting it could have that effect on her. _What had the nurse called me again_? _Mrs. uch... something_? Her heart gave another stutter. _Married? No of course not i am not married! there must be a mistake in her paper work, they must have confused me with someone else, i mean they obviously got my name wrong. _She thought. _My name is Sakura Haruno, i moved to Konoha from Suna a couple of months ago, i work part time at a clinic as she looked for a more permanent position as a doctor. Married? What a laugh am not even dating anyone. _She told her self but her thoughts were interrupted by the doctor.

" Ah so you are awake." A man with a voice who was clearly tone of the senior doctors as he closed the curtains around her bed for privacy.

"Thats very good news indeed. We've been worried about you young lady." Sakura glaced at his name tag, her vision still a bit blurry.

" Dr. um... Davis? What am i doing in a hospital? I don't know whats going on, and i think theres been some sort of mix up the nurse called Mrs. something but am not married." Said Sakura hoping to get some answers.

The doctor gave her a smile that read trust me am a doctor.

" You suffered a head injury Sakura, this has obviously caused you some memory loss. We don't know the extent of it until we conduct further tests. I will have one of the staff psychologist asses you. And we might also need to rescan your head under the MRI." Said the Doctor. Sakura put her hand back up to her head touching again the bandage.

" I have amnesia?"

The doctor nodded in response.

" It seems so. Do you even know what day it is? He asked her.

Sakura thought for a few minutes and gave him the only answer she had.

"Friday?" She took a guess.

" Its Wednesday sept. 10." Said the Doctor.

Sakura drew in her breath.

" What year is it?" She asked in a frightened voice. when the doctor told her she blinked at him in horror.

" T-that can't be right? How can i forget 2 years of my life?" Her heart started pounding really fast now.

Dr. Davis placed his hands over hers where it was lying on t he bed clenching the sheets in her fingers.

" Try to keep calm Sakura." He said in a soothing tone. " This is a very frightening and confusing time for you. You have been in a coma for a week so things will be a little strange at first. But in time you will remember everything. Just take it a little at a time. Baby steps my dear, baby steps." Said the kind Doctor.

Sakura took her hand from under his grasp holding it up so he can have a good look.

"Lokk no rings. I told you there has been some sort of mix up. I am not married."She said.

" You are very definitely Mrs. Sakura Uchiha. Thats the name the police found on your drivers license. Your husband is waiting outside to see you. He flew from Konoha as soon as he was informed of your accident. He has already identified you as his wife. He has barely left your side the whole time you have been unconsious. He just stepped out for a moment to answer a phone call."

Sakuras mouth was opened so wide it felt like her chin hi t her chest. She felt her heart boom like a cannon exploding in her chest.

_hr husband?_

She didnt even know his nam_e. _how could she possibly forget something as important as that? where had they met? when did they get married? Had they done it... how many time? She felt a little quiver in her stomach. How can she live with a man loved the man and not remember a thing about it? She suddenly began to sweat , her palms getting hot and moist with uncertainty and fear.

_think, think, think._

What was the last thing she had been doing before the accident? She tried to think hard but her head began to pound she close her eyes to think harder but nothing came. When she opened her eyes she saw the doctor was already gone and in his place stood a dark raven haired man with skin so pale and his onyx eyes staring at her_. _Her breath caught in her throat she stared at the magnificent creature standing right in front of her_. _But there was nothing familiar about him, she stared at hm her bruised brain trying to place him, but she didnt recognize his handsome features. Not his pale, intelligent looking forehead, or his thick dark brows over amazingly endless dark eyes or not that short not that long raven hair, not his sexy lips. At that thought her belly gave another involuntary movement when she hear his voice say her name.

"Sakura." He said his words reaching her all the way to her core.

" um... hi." What else was she supposed to say? She cleared her throat.

"Sorry... I'm a little confused right now..." she said looking down at her blanket.

"It quiet all right." He said as he came to the side of her bed in a couple of strides, his tall presence looming as he stood with in touching distance, looking down at her with those black orbs. Sakura got a whiff of his after shave cologne t was strong but then he did look like he hasn't shaven in a couple of days. There was a masculine urgency about the black stubble peppering his jaw, making her think of the male hormones surging through his body.

" The doctor said i could take you home as soon as you are well enough to travel." The man said.

Sakura felt the skin of her back tingle at the sound of his voice. It had such a sexy timbre, deep and slow and unmistakably sensual. There was something about his the unreachable depths of his eyes. There was something about the way he hadn't touch her yet... not that she wanted... did she? Sakura was surprised at what she saw next. was that anger she saw flicker in his eyes? No of course it couldn't be anger. He was upset that what it was. He was shocked to see her in that state, what husband wouldn't be, especially if his own wife didn't know who he was. She licked her lips again trying to get out of the confusing maze in her mind.

"I'm sorry.. you must think am horrible... but i don't even know... i mean ... i...I...I don't remember your name..." She said.

" Don't worry sakura i don't think your horrible, you have amnesia there is so much you don't remember but in time it will hopefully all come back. The doctor seems to think your memory loss is not permanent." His top lip moved in a movement that should have been a smile but somehow it wasn't.

"Perhaps i should introduce my self." The man said breaking her out of her thoughts.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Am your husband. We have been married for 2 years now. our anniversary is at the end of the month." He said.

Sakura had no hope of hiding her shock, her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, her head going in all directions, confused, frightened, lost.

~~~~**A/N~~~~**

**ok guys thats it for now i will be updating this one and the other. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think also i will accept criticism.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

How could this be? How could his man her husband? How could her mind let her down in such a way? How could she forget her own wedding day? What cruel stroke of faith had erased it from her memory? She let out a shaky breath. " um... where did we meet? she asked.

We met at the konoha clinic you were my attending nurse." He answere her. Sakura ran her tounge over her now dry lips as part of the fog cleared in her head." I...I remember the clinic..." She put her hand to soothe her now aching head. " I can picture it. the white walls, the smell of antiseptic..." "Do you remember your employer?" Asked Sasuke.

Sakura looked up into sasuke's eyes but all she saw was a bottomless hole. nothing.

" Um Kabuto ..." She said after a moment, her spirits instantly lifting as the memories flooded back. **At least i haven't forgoten too much of my past.** she thought in relief. " He manages the clinic i work for. He's from suna like me, we went to the same school. He gave me the job at the clinic. He was helping to find more permannt job at the konoha hospital since he is friends with the head of the hospital..."

Somethiagainicked in his eyes a quick lightning flash of something she couldn't quite identify. " Why can't i remember you?" She asked. His dark eyes gave nothing away. " The doctor said not to rush things darling." he said. " you will remember when the time is right. it might take a few days of dven weeks."

" But what if i don't " she tried not to sound too panicky. his broaf shoulders rosr snd than droped in s dismissive shrug. " don't concern your self with things that are out of your control. maybe you'll rejember something oncr eere bsck at home in the Uchiha compound." he said. Sakura just nodded and tried to remember her now it hit her. " you weren't in the car with me were you?"

Thr lightning-quick movement came and went in his gaze again. " no i was not." he said. " you were with your.." he stopped for a moment. " with kabuto."

" kabuto? is he injured? can i see him? is he alright? the silence that followed after her panicked questions did nothing to ease her worry. Sakura started to feel like her heart was going to burst out her chest in its panickef state.

" am sorry to be the obe to tell you this but Kabuto did not survive the accident."Sasuke said without a hint of emotion in his words. Sakura just stare at him in shock her body feeling numb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" Well, today's the day." Said the nurse on duty as she opened the curtains in the private room windows where Sakura had been staying since she was moved from the ICU.

" You're Finally going home with that gorgeous husband of yours. Hmmm, I must tell you girl am not the only one here who would love to be in your place right now." She added with a grin as she prepped the bed for the linen change.

" And if his looks weren't Enough, he's also loaded, just think about it... I wouldn't have to work ever again." Said the nurse as she continued her job through the room.

Sakura gave the chatty nurse a tight smile as she ignored the way stomach took a nosedive at the mention of the tall, dark, and brooding stranger who had faithfully visited her each day. He said very little, smiled even less, and touched her only when necessary, as if sensing she wasn't ready for any type of intimate touch with him just yet. She had mostly faked sleep, but she knew once she went home with him she would have to face the reality of their relationship.

She had seen how the nurses swooned and practically threw themselves at him every time he visited. And this one here called Sarah wasn't the only one who not so lightly mocked her for forgetting him. The last couple of days Sakura had asked Sasuke what she was doing back in Suna? but all he did was look at her with his expressionless eyes and said she was out here on a shopping spree, but she couldn't help but feel something was off. She hated to go shopping, she only went when she needed something. **Had I changed that much this past 2 years? **she thought. Sakura had asked the head of staff of the psychology ward about her worries of never regaining her memories and of what she had perceived as Sasuke's tension around her. The Dr. Had described how some partners have a hard time dealing with the fact that they can't be recognized by the person they love. And how it's gonna take a lot of time and patience to rebuild the relationship they had before the accident. The psychologist had advised Sakura to get to know her husband all over again.

" Things will be more natural between you and your husband once you are in a familiar surroundings." The doctor had assured her her memories would return to her as so did everyone in the hospital, but Sakura couldn't help but worry.

Sakura thought about her future as she waited for Sasuke to come pick her up. She sat on the edge of the bed trying not to think about the possibility of not remembering the last two years of her life. She had no recollection of the first meeting with Sasuke, their first kiss, let alone their wedding day and how it had gone after that. She ran her hands down her toned thighs and couldn't help noticing how thin she had become. "** I couldn't have lost this much weight during the coma?**" She thought. " **I was only in a coma for two weeks.**" She couldn't Help but wonder if she had become gym bunny just to keep him interested in her, had she? What had Sasuke seen in her? Sure she was pretty but with his looks he seemed like the type to date sophisticated, gorgeous supermodels.

The police had come earlier to ask her about the accident. But Sakura was not of much help. All she could tell them was nothing about the accident. It was all blank, her mind was a black hole, that any attempt from her part to fill in the blanks wouldn't come at all. One of the cops had brought Sakura he purse that was retrieved from the accident, but even as she searched through it she felt as if it belonged to someone else. There was the usual lip gloss, her collection of pens, tissues, and gum. A really expensive perfume bottle and a sophisticated cellphone that hadn't survived the impact, the screen had been cracked and it wouldn't turn on at all. She took out a packet of contraceptive pills and stared at the name on the box: **Sakura Uchiha**. There were only a few pills left in the press out card. She touched the rectangle foil for a minute and then, absentmindedly tossed it to the trash bag taped to the side of her nightstand without another thought. Sakura placed her hand on her chest trying to ease the pain of never seeying kabuto again. That was a part of her life that was finished and she hadn't been given the chance to say goodbye. She tried not to cry again and continued looking through her bag.

Sasuke stopped outside the private room trying to get rid of the anger that showed in his face and turn it into his emotion void face he always wore. Once he was done he quietly entered the room and saw her sitting on the bed looking sad as she searched her handbag.

" I see you're packed and ready to leave." He saw a flicker of uncertainty pass through her jade color eyes before she lowered it.

" There wasn't much to pack." She said as she started to stand up straight, he put out a hand to steady her but she moved out of his reach. He set his jaw fighting back his fury. She had never flinched from hid touch, in fact she craved it. He remembered all the times he had taken her, quick, passionately, slowly, sensually. She hadn't recoiled from his love making until kabuto came back on the scene. His gut coiled with the though of what she has been up too when his back was turned. How convenient it was of her to forget now when the stakes were changed.

The way she had reacted when she received kabuto's death confirmed the depth of her feelings for him. She hadn't forgotten her lover and yet she had forgotten him her legal husband. Sasuke had clenched his fingers around the bag containing Sakura's belongings. A tiny hint of guilt nicked at him deep inside. He had to admit there were some things he hoped she would never remember. Like their last heated argument, he had lost control in a way he wasn't pround of. Uchihas never lose their temper and yet he did. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder, "**Had my actions during that ugly scene driven her to her lover's arms? Or had she been planning to run away with kabuto anyways? What if she never remembered him? No.**" He was not going to think of that possibility. He lived for the day when she would look at him in full recognition in her jade eyes. For the day she would smile back at him with those sexy lips of hers begging for him to kiss. When she would give her body for him to pleasure until every last memory of her lover had been obliterated from her body and mind and only thoughts of him were on her mind.

And than and only than he would have his revenge.

**_~~~~A/N~~~~_**

Thanks for all the reviews you guys it really helped me to get you guys another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the last chapter i know it was short so i h ope this makes for it. R/R plz.


	4. Chapter 41

**Chapter 4**

The car ride to the airport had been very awkward in the least for Sakura, it had been very quiet and he seemed to be in his own word. she wanted to break the silence to say anything before she lost her mind.

" Th epsychologist told me some husbands find it very hard to accept their wives don`t remember them", she said. " i know this must be very hard for you. i know you must feel angry and upset." She bit in to her lip and continued to look outside the window not waiting for his reply.

_**you have no idea how** **angry.**_Sasuke thought as he looked over some files. Anger was like a turbulent flood inside of him. His blood was like surging with it, bulging in his veins like red hot lava until he felt he was going to explode with it. How could he conceal the hatred he fel fo her at her betrayal? The ppers were full of it again this morning, as they had been for the past week. Every headline seem to say the same: the speculation about her affair with kabuto, their clandestine dirty little affair that had ended in tragedy. Sasuke knew he would have to work harder at controlling his emotions. This was not the time to avenge the past. He reach down and held her hand his thumb rubbing her delicate skin.

" I am sorry darling." He said. " Am still getting over the shock of almost losing you. Forgive me. I will try and be more considerate."

She turned her head and gave him a soft smile. "Its ok." She said in a whisper-soft voice. " I'm finding it hard too. I feel like am living in someone else`s body, living someone else`s life. She frowned as she absently stroked her fingers on the butter soft leather of the seat between them. "How long did we date before we got married?"

" Not long."

she turned her body to his direction. " How long?"

"Six weeks."

her eyes went wide, like pond water spreading after a flood. " I can't believe i got married so quickly," she said as if talking to herself. She lowered her gaze and tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear, her tongue sweeping her now dried lips, the actions igniting a fire in groin despite all of his attempts to ignore her physical allure. Sitting this close he could smell the sweet vanilla fragrance of her skin. If he closed his eyes he could picture her writhing beneathhim as he pounded into her, his body rocking with hers until they both exploded. He clenched his jaw and turned to look at the traffic outside the window.

" Was it a whitte wedding?" She asked after a little while.

Sasuke turned to look at her. " Yes, it was. There were over four hundred people there. It was called the wedding of the year. Perhaps if you see the photograps it will trigger something in your memory."

" perhaps..." She looked away and began chewing on her bottom lip, her brows forrowing once more.

Sasuke watched her in silence mulling over what to tell her and what to leave well alone. The doctor had adviced against pressuring her to remember. She was disoriented and still suffering from the blow of losing her lover. Apart from that first show of grief, she hadn't mentioned Kabuto again, but every now and then he saw the way her eyes would tear up and a stake would gothrough his heart all over again. She suddenly turned and met his gaze.

" Do youhave any familly?

" My mother died when i was very young," he said. " My father remained after some years. I have an older brother named Itachi." He paused before adding, " my father remarried after our mothers death, and as predicted by everyone who knew him, it didn't work out he was in the process of the third divorce when he died."

" I'm sorry for your loss," she said quietly. "Did i ever meet him?"

Sasuke streched his lips into a embittered smile.

"No my father and i were estranged at the time. I hadn't spoken to him in 10 years."

He expression became empathetic. " How very sad. How the estrangement come about?"

He drew in a breath and released it slowly. " My father was a stubborn man. He was hard in bussiness and even harder in personal life. Its why each marriages turned into war zones. He liked control. It irked him that i wanted to follow my brothers footsteps and take charge of my own life. We exchanged a few heated words and that was it. We never spoke to each other again."

Sakura studied his stony expressin and wondered how far the apple fell from the tree. " Were you two alike in looks?" she asked.

His eyes met hers, so dark and mysterious, making her stomach give a little unexpected flutter.

" We share the same colouring but little else in common." He said. " I was closer to my mother."

" How old were you when she died?" Sakura asked.

His eyes moved away from hers, his voice when he spoke flat and emotionless. " I was four, almost five years old."

Sakura felt her insides clench at the thought of him as a dark haired little boy losing his mother so young. She knew the devastation all too well. She had been in her early teens when her mother passed away, but still it had hit hard. Her adolescence, from fourteen years old, had been so lonely. While not particulaly close to both high-flying parents, there had been so many times over the years when Skura had wished she could have had jus one more daywith her mother.

" are you close to your brother?" She asked

His lips moved in a brief, indulgent looking smile which immediately softened his features, bringing warmth into his eyes. " Yes, strangely enough. He's married to a woman from sound and hey have two kids a boy and a girl around the age of 11. They come and stay at the house quiet regularly."

" So... I've met them then? Sakura asked, trying to ignore the way her stomach shifted in response to his warmer expression.

His eyes came backto her studying her for a pulsing moment. " Yes, you've met them countless times."

Sakura moistened her lips, something she seemend to do a lot around him.

**~~~~ Authors note~~~~**

**Hey guys i finally got a comp so i will be updating more often now. I know its short but i have to take it slow till i get my groove back. I hope you guys like it. Soon well be metting itachis kids and sakura will start to see what her life had become in those two years. plz R/R. thanks.**


End file.
